


Power Play

by coconutskins



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins
Summary: Dani is fed up with Bette refusing to listen to her (very good ok!!!) advice and things take a bit of a different turn.Takes place during season 1, before the finale.
Relationships: Dani Núñez/Bette Porter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling a little with my other story so I thought I might as well give you all something else in the meantime. Enjoy! <3

+++

Another night at Bette’s, another, well, Dani wouldn’t call it a fight, exactly. They’re discussing campaign strategies, she has been presenting a perfectly logical strategy to Bette for the past hour or so, but Bette disagrees and refuses to comply, telling Dani – once again – that she cannot tell her what to do.

“You literally _hired_ me to tell you what to fucking do!” Dani knows that she is probably getting a little too loud now, that she probably shouldn’t swear at Bette, but God – this woman frustrates her.

“And I am still your boss,” Bette shrugs and walks off. She seriously, literally just _walks off_ , and, her empty wine glass in her hand, makes her way over to the cabinet to get herself a refill.

But Dani isn’t going to give in, not this time. She raises from the couch and follows Bette, comes to stand behind her about an arm’s length away, and waits for her to turn around. When Bette does she looks – _amused_. Really now.

Dani ignores this, though, and holds her gaze, easily, as she delivers her line: “And I am still your PR advisor and when I give you advice you are supposed to follow it.”

Bette lets out a light chuckle, takes a sip from her wine, eyes on Dani, still, and asks: “Am I now?”

“Yes,” Dani snaps, “Because I know better! This is my area of expertise.”

Bette takes another sip from her wine, taking her time, making Dani wait, and then she holds out the glass, presenting it to Dani, amusement still visible on her face: 

“Would you like some? It calms the nerves.”

Dani knows that Bette is just trying to provoke her now, push her, have her buckle like she did before, more than once - damn her - but no, not this time, she’ll win this round.

“I am calm,” Dani says, stepping a little closer, showing Bette that she is certainly not intimidated by her, “In fact, this is my advantage. I am not emotionally invested, I look at this, at your actions, at you – from the outside. I know what we have to do to make you look better, to increase your chances. And if you want to win, you should listen to me.” 

Bette stays quiet for a moment, taking Dani in, not backing away an inch despite this rather new and unusual close proximity. “Oh, but I am always listening to you, Dani,” Bette says, putting extra emphasis on that last word - _her name_ \- and Dani, she wants to slap herself for having this stupid detail affect her. 

She’s been working on that for a while now, getting over this irrational, inappropriate, annoyingly distracting – well – she isn’t going to call it crush, not even in her head, she isn’t a teenager, thank you very much. This _attraction_ , more like, this heavy-hot attraction she’s been feeling for the other woman since pretty much day one. It spurs her on, too, she guesses, for reasons she’s not quite ready to dwell on, but it also gets in the way of rational thought and it had her give in to Bette more than once, even when she actually knew better.

“Doesn’t mean I have to do what you propose,” Bette says then, pulling Dani from her thoughts, “But I do enjoy listening to you talk,” she adds with a smirk.

Dani knows she’s close to that point again, giving in, buckling, letting Bette have her way, but she isn’t ready to let this happen just yet. Not tonight.

“Why?” she asks instead.

“Huh?”

“Why do you enjoy it?” Dani clarifies, and then she reaches for the wine glass in Bette’s hand as if the other woman had only just offered it to her, takes it, takes a gulp, and puts it aside, “Why do you enjoy listening to me?”

She has surprised her, clearly, Bette looks taken aback, thrown off balance a little, and Dani revels in this moment. It doesn’t last too long, though, way too soon all that confidence and ease, all the nonchalance, it seems to be back.

“I like watching you try,” Bette says, “And I like your voice.”

“Try what?”

“Win.”

“I like watching you struggle,” Bette adds, smirking, when Dani doesn’t reply but just stands there, _struggling_ to keep herself in check.

It is slipping, though, that control, Dani can feel it slip right through her fingers just then. There is nothing right now that Dani wants more than to wipe that irritating, maddening grin off Bette’s face. So that's what she does.

She grabs the labels of Bette’s blazer, pulls her flush against herself and kisses her. Dani's blood is boiling with anger and arousal and that goddamn frustration this woman has been triggering in her for weeks now. She puts it all into the kiss, all the conflicting emotions, all that confusion, she tugs at Bette’s lower lip, sucks on it, slightly, and dives right in again, her tongue hot in Bette’s mouth.

Then, suddenly, reality kicks in, the fog seems to lift, and Dani realizes what she’s just done, what she is still doing. But just when she wants to pull back and apologize there is a hand behind her nape, keeping her in place.

+++

Dani has Bette shoved up against the wall now, blazer gone, blouse half-unbuttoned. She pulls away then, going for Bette’s neck instead, her jaw, her collarbone next, giving Bette’s mouth free, which - of course - leads to the other woman speaking again.

“So that’s what you meant by 'emotionally not invested'?"

_Oh, fuck her._

“God, shut up,” Dani gets out, pushing Bette even harder against the wall, pushing herself closer against her, too, “Just _shut up.”_ Bette lets out a laugh at this, a throaty one, though, the effect all this had and has on her audible, giving Dani some satisfaction, but still - she wants more of this.

Dani pulls her mouth away from Bette’s skin to look at her. Bette is still trying hard to display composure, but it’s useless, really, with her eyes blown and pitch-black, her hair disheveled and her lips appearing wet, her lower lip slightly bruised, even, where Dani might have bitten down a little too roughly before.

Dani wants to devour her.

She leans back in then, kissing Bette deeply, enjoying the passion from the other woman, the clear want that is there now, but when hands come up to rest on her hips, starting to pull her shirt from her pants, Dani grabs Bette’s wrists and stops her. “No touching”, she says and presses Bette’s hands flat against the wall behind her, “I’ll have you first,” she adds and Bette’s impatient, annoyed but aroused groan – it just spurs her on more.

Dani undoes the button of Bette’s pants and unzips them, all the while kissing Bette, swallowing her moans, and then she slips her hand inside the silky panties and cannot repress a groan herself at the wetness she finds there.

Dani doesn’t waste much time and slides in a finger. It’s easy, Bette is so slick, so wet, Dani adds another finger and starts fucking her. 

Bette is a mess, it’s a goddamn delight. She is loud, too, her head thrown back now, her eyes squeezed shut, and her hands fidgeting, struggling, clearly wanting to reach for Dani, but holding back. But then Dani speeds up her path, thrusts into her deeper, curling her fingers, and one of Bette’s hands comes up to grab Dani’s biceps.

“Mhmm.. no touching,” Dani murmurs, “Or do I have to tie you up?”

It kind of slips out without permission and Dani can feel her face grow hot at it. But Bette just lets out a hissed curse, pushes against Dani’s hand, forcing herself down onto her fingers even harder, and Dani lets out a laugh.

“You’d like this. Of course.”

“Shut—“ Bette starts, but stops right away, when Dani curls her fingers inside of her once more, _“God.”_

It doesn’t take long then, a few more thrusts, Dani's thumb circling Bette’s now overly sensitive clit, and then Bette goes rigid against her and comes.

+++

“Bedroom?” Bette asks against Dani's neck once she trusts herself to speak again, “Or am I still not allowed to touch?” 

“We’ll see.”

+++


End file.
